The Worst Valentines Day Ever
by Reall-Goodchild
Summary: She was expecting some whirlwind romantic day with her beau. But what she got, was definately not what she had expected. SangoMiroku Oneshot Fluff!


The Worst Valentines Day Ever  
By: Reall-Goodchild  
For: All you San/Mir fluff lovers  
Rating: PG (just to be safe)  
Pairing: Sango/Miroku Summary: She was expecting some whirl-wind romantic day with her beau. But what she got, was definately not what she had expected.

**Sango's POV**

I awoke to the sound of Miroku's blaring alarm clock as I always did. Honestly, the man had no concideration for others in the morning. Everyday I'd wake up to his stupid little CD. That's right, his alarm clock was one of those ones that played CDs instead of beeping or the radio, either of which I would have preferred to this. He had managed to figure out how to get it to play certain songs on the CD instead of just the first one. So every morning I was either greeted by Baby Got Back by Sir Mix-a-Lot or Dirrty by Christina whatsherface, depending on the mood he was in the night before. Needless to say I was about ready to smash that thing.

I rolled over to face the man whom I had been living with for the past 6 months. He was still sound asleep, just like every other morning, with a content look on his face, snoring lightly. I sighed at our morning routine. I guess I could let it slide for today. After all, it is Valentines Day. I slowly crawled closer to him, our bodies pressed close together. I put a hand on his bare chest and nuzzled my nose into his chin lightly before bringing my lips to his ear. Then, in the most seductive voice I could muster, I whispered, "time to get up Miroku."

I hadn't even felt him wrap his arm around me but the next thing I knew, I felt an all too familiar presence on my backside. My face flushed with anger as I let out an exaspirated cry. Once a pervert, always a pervert, I thought to myself.

A loud slap echoed throughout our appartment as my hand connected with his cheek. "Can't you touch me a little more of a romantic way, you pervert!" I yelled, now sitting up in bed, my hand balled up into a fist as I glared at the baffled man in front of me.

He laughed nervously as he too sat up, rubbing the red imprint on his left cheek. "Why mess with tradition?" He laughed.

I let out an angered sigh as He slowly got out of our bed and went into the closet to take out his work clothes. "It's bad enough you have to work today," I stated with a hint of sadness. "Couldn't you just set aside the pervert? Just for today?"

He gave me a sly grin as he slid into his nice blue work shirt. He sauntered over to me, leaning on the bed so that our faces were only inches apart, causing me to blush lightly. "I could." He stated in a low, seductive tone before giving me a small kiss on the lips. "But then I wouldn't be the Miroku you know and love. And I can't have that, not on today of all days." He got off the bed and started to button up his shirt.

I hate to admit it, but he did have a point. Even though I hate his lecherous ways, they do make his who he is and I love him for everything he is... pervert and all.

I watched him rush around the house, getting all his things prepared for work. As he disappeared into the washroom to brush his teeth, I noticed that neither of us had turned off the alarm clock. I looked at it for a second as it registered in my mind what song was playing. I couldn't help but smile as I listened to the soft sounds of Ai no Uta by Every Little Thing. I reached across the bed to look more closely at the clock. I was shocked to see that he had it on repeat. How could I not have noticed it when I woke up?

Ai no Uta was a very special song to me. It had been the song playing when me and Miroku shared our first kiss. That had happened exactly 8 years ago. Miroku and I had known each other since nursery school. He was after me ever since he realised that girls did not, in fact, have cooties, which, for Miroku, had been pretty early on in his childhood. I always insisted that I hated the lech, but that was a lie. When we got to high school, I found myself unable to stop thinking about him. Finally, when we were both 18 years old, I caved and agreed to go to the Valentines Day formal with him. And that is where we first kissed. Our relationship had been 'on again, off again' up until 2 years ago. Now we were living together. I knew we'd spend the rest of our lives together.

I turned off the alarm as Miroku walked back into the bedroom dressed and ready for the day. He gave a tender kiss, promising he'd come home as soon as he could so that we could spend as much time as possible together. With that done, he left for work, leaving me alone in our little apartment.

Since I was up I decided to take a nice long bath. Grabbing a few supplies, I made my way into the bathroom and turned on the water. As the tub filled, I took off my pyjamas and put my hair up into a messy bun on the top of my head so it wouldn't get wet. Once the tub was full, I turned on the jets and slid into the steaming hot water. I sighed happily as my body relaxed at the feel of the jets messaging my muscles. I closed my eyes and sank lower into the water, thinking back to a conversation I had had with my two best friends the other day.

**--Flashback--**

**Normal POV**

"So, Sango," Kagome had begun. "Got any plans with Miroku this Valentines day?" The raven haired girl giggled. If there was anyone in the world who could be classified as a hopeless romantic, it was Kagome.

"Well, as of yet no. He wasn't able to get the day off... maybe we'll do something for dinner or something..." Sango stated sadly, ignoring the distainedful scoff from the redhead beside her.

"Oh don't be such a grouch about it Ayame." Kagome rolled her eyes, turning her attention to the redhead. "Just because you don't have a man doesn't mean you have to hate the holiday."

Ayame shot Kagome a death glare. "I am not being a grouch." She half yelled. She let out an agrivated sigh. "It has nothing to do with not having a guy. Valentines Day is just some cheap gimmick made up by the media to sell useless things for big bucks."

"Oh come on Ayame," Kagome pleaded. "You've gotta admit, there is a little bit of romance in the air on Febuary 14th."

Ayame scowled, muttering something about 'media mind control' under her breath.

**--End Flashback--**

**Sango's POV**

Maybe Ayame was right about this holidy. Maybe it was just some sad excuse for selling products. But that didn't mean I still didn't want to spend a romantic evening with the man I love.

**Miroku's POV**

I walked into an old friends office. Hatchi. I had talked to him earlier this week about helping me with my plans for this evening. I really didn't have to work today, but I needed some excuse to go see Hatchi. I saw that he wasn't paying any attention, so I knocked lightly on the already open door. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Ah, master Miroku, it's good to see you again." He said as he stood to greet me. Hatchi was a small, very plump man with dark grey hair and a long nose. He eyes always had dark rings around them, making him resemble a badger in the right lighting.

"Yes, it's good to see you aswell," I nodded, shaking the much shorter mans hand. "I assume you've gotten everything." He nodded, gesturing to a small bag to his left. I smirked. "Good, here's the key." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a copy of my house key. "We'll be leaving sometime around noon and should be back around two if everything goes well." Hatchi nodded, taking the key and slipping it into his pocket.

I bowed my head, said goodbye and turned to leave. I stopped in the doorway and looked back. "Oh and Hatchi."

"Yes master Miroku?" He said with a pleasant smile.

"Don't screw this up." My voice was calm as always, but with an edge promising pain if my command was defied. Hatchi gulped.

**Sango's POV**

I spent the morning doing nothing. I tried calling Kagome, but she was out, probably with Inuyasha. I called Ayame but all she did was complain about some guy named Kouga in her appartment complex. It was almost 11 when I finally managed to get away from Ayame's rant, so I decide to see if there were any good movies on the movie channel.

I was halfway through Win a Date with Tad Hamilton when the door opened. I shot up and looked back over my shoulder, surprised to see Miroku standing there. He looked at my stunned face and gave me one of his most charming smiles, the kind that could make me blush, no matter how long I'd been with him. My shock soon wore off and I found my self smiling back at him.

"I, uh, managed to get the afternoon off." He stated and he walked over to me. "I thought maybe we could go out for a nice valentines day lunch."

My features lit up at the proposition. "Of course!" I chirped happily jumping out off of the couch and making a be-line for our bedroom. "Just let me change!" I heard him chuckling softly behind me, but I didn't care. I was getting my Valentines day wish.

I came back out into the living room to find Miroku resting casually in our black arm chair. His jaw dropped slightly at my outfit. I had figured we were going to some semi-casual place for lunch, a place you didn't nessicarily have to have reservations for but you were still expected to dress nicely. I had put on a black, oriental style shirt with open three-quarter sleeves and pink trimming. I had also put on a nice black mini-skirt that I knew he would love. I gave a satified smile as took in his reaction.

He stood up and gave me a sultry kiss on the lips, holding me close to him. "You look gorgeous." He told me, causing me to blush lightly.

After he was finished admiring my attire, I grabbed my purse and we headed out the door to our romance filled afternoon.

An hour later, I sat across the table from Miroku, glaring at him slightly, not that he seemed to notice. This was not what I had had in mind for our "romantic" afternoon.

So far, he had groped me a grand total of 3 times, then he had made no attempt to stop this weird guy from hitting on me... repeatedly. If that wasn't bad enough, his restaurant of choice had been Wacdonalds. To top that, he had conveiniently forgotten his wallet so I had to pay. Now, as I munched on my luke warm french fries and hamberger, he was going on an on about a group of teenaged girls who had been fawning over him that day at work.

I was pissed. I knew my expression gave it away, but I really didn't give a damn. And apparently, neither did he.

**Miroku's POV**

I was quite pleased with myself at this point. Everything was running smoothly. I could tell Sango was getting upset. Her expression was absolutely priceless. I made sure to go over this story in full detail. I described each one of the girls with emmense detail and repeated exactly what the had said.

Well... these girls never actually existed. I had spent all day at work thinking up this little tall-tale. It's good to see that my efforts were working. She was in for a sweet surprise when we got home. Hopefully, Hatchi won't screw up.

**Sango's POV**

We left the restaurant at about 1 o'clock. Miroku told me that he had to make one more stop before we went home. A spark of hope flickered inside of me. Maybe we were finally going to do something romantic!

That flare of hope was put out as soon as we stopped. I looked up at the small house in front of us dryly. I sighed angrily but didn't say anything. I would save that for when we got home.

Inuyasha greeted us surprisingly cheerfully. Kagome was there, so I quickly decided, I really didn't want to know. I went into the kitchen, where Kagome was busy preparing a romantic dinner for her and Inuyasha. The men went upstairs to talk, only god knows what about.

"So," Kagome started as she turned away from her cooking. "How have things gone for you today? Anything romantic happen?"

I scoffed. "Heh, yeah right." I huffed angrily. I filled Kagome in on all the "romantic" things me and Miroku had done today. When I finished, Kagome just sat there gaping at me, her mouth open slightly in horror.

"Dear lord." Kagome said, her expression one of deep sympathy and pure terror. "I mean, I thought I had it bad having to come to Inuyasha's place to cook our dinner but..." She trailed off. "I never thought Miroku was so..."

Kagome never finished that sentence. I looked down at my watch impatiently. My eyes widened slightly, I had been ranting for over 20 minutes. I sighed.

"Maybe he's just leading you on or something." Kagome stated, an optimistic air to her tone. I gave her a confused look. "You know... As in he has something really big planned for later and is just trying to get a rise out of you or something."

"I doubt it." I said glumbly, resting my chin in my palm. At that moment, we heard the guys laughing as they came down the stairs. Inuyasha sure as acting out of character today...

"We'd better get going, Sango." Miroku called to me.

I waved to Kagome before heading out into the entrance hall and putting back on my shoes. We said our final fawewells and headed home. I was silently fuming in the front seat the whole way.

We got to the appartmet, it was just before 2. I opened the door and we went inside, nothing out of the ordinary was there, everything seemed to be in the same place I'd left them. I sighed in disappointment.

Miroku quirked an eyebrow. "Is everything alright, Sango?" He asked me. "You've been acting oddly all afternoon."

I snapped. "No, everythings not alright, genius!" I yelled, my fists clenched at my sides. "Today has been horrible! H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E! I never thought that you could be that uncaring! Here I was thinking that we would go out and have a NICE lunch and a NICE diner or you'd buy me some flowers or possibly we'd go out dancing or something like that because you know I love to and IT'S VALENTINES DAY!" I let out an outraged cry, holding in tears of frustration. "This has been the WORST Valentines Day EVER!" I screamed in his face, making him take a few paces backwards in fear.

I turned on my heels at this point and stomped down the hall to our bedroom. I closed the door behind me and began to pace, trying to calm myself. After a few seconds, I stopped mid-pace, something at the base of the bed catching my attention.

There, on the edge of our bed, on the light blue covers, was a small, navy-blue, velvet box. Beside the box was a small note with my name on it. I slowly walked over to the bed and picked up the note. I unfolded it and gasped as I read Miroku's hand writing.

_Marry Me?_

I grabbed the box, openning it quickly, just to reassure myself that that's what the note actually said. Inside the box was a simple engagement ring. A perfectly cut diamond on a simple white gold band. It fit my taste for simplicity.

I couldn't beleive it. I was in utter shock. Kagome was right. He set this whole thing up just to get a rise out of me. That jerk! I love him so much! I whirled around, tears of joy spilling from my watery eyes as I spotted the man I love pushing the door open as he leaned on the frame. In an instant I ran up to him, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him passionately, both the note and the box still in my hands.

I could feel him smile into the kiss and he wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me off the ground slightly. I pulled away as he set me down. "So, you'll marry me?" He asked, a cocky smirk tugging on the corners of his lips.

I laughed, tears still in my eyes. "Yes, of course!" I choked out.

He smiled, taking the box out of my hands and removing the ring. He got down on one knee and took my left hand, slowly slipping the ring onto my ring finger. It was a perfect fit. When it was all the way on he kissed the back of my hand and stood back up. He swiftly swept me up off the ground and began to spin me around in celebration. He fell on the bed, landing on top of me.

We kissed each other, slow and tender. It wasn't long before I felt that hand of his on my rear. I guess I'll let it slide, just this once. After all, it is Valentines Day.

**The End**

AN: Originally this was for a collection of oneshots that got deleted because of that 'No Authors Note Chapter' rule. So, this was writen on Valentines day, I was just pissed and never posted it again. But I like it and decided, meh, why not. Enjoy!


End file.
